User talk:BeatleBeccaPFLP
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Needlemouse page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Knuckles the Echidna Lover (Talk) 02:04, April 3, 2013 Lily's angry. I'll talk to you more later. Sorry, sis... --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 02:06, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Becca, can you do me a favor, please?... --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 02:09, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I want you to tell Wolf I'm sorry for what's going on, and I'll talk to him more, later... and also, I to apologize for what's going on... I'm ashamed that she's acting like this... this is making me cry, to be honest... --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 02:12, April 3, 2013 (UTC) We will... don't worry... and once again, I apologize... --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 02:16, April 3, 2013 (UTC) *hugs back* I love you too, little sister... we'll talk more tomorrow... --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 02:22, April 3, 2013 (UTC) i want you to know that i am standing by, ready to settle any matters which require my assistance. also praying for you. me and needle are always here for you. if needle is your brother, then i must be... i dunno, i'll get back to you on that :3 ~~Wolf9400~~ Sorry about leaving without saying goodbye. As I was typing, lightning struck close by and caused the power to surge; caused the internet to disconnect and the computer to turn off. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 10:57, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Well Becca, it looks like I might be going to church today, so I may not get on until later. If you get on and I'm not there, leave a message on my talkpage. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 13:26, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Well, I've been exempted from church today since my stomach is doing flip flops. I'll be on the chat. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 14:54, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay, Becca. I'll be standing by. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 20:05, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Becca, I understand. And if you're lonesome, I actually have a forum where we could exchange messages if you'd like. :) --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 20:02, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Artwork, profile picture, and some stuff about yourself, as well as your friends on here. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 19:52, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Becca, why did you come back and then leave? I'm worried... --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 22:34, May 2, 2013 (UTC) I can wait till Monday; I just wanted to be sure you were safe and sound. And also, kudos on your profile. :3 --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 19:53, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Becca, if you get on and I am not on, I am at a dermatologist appointment that I was not informed of until this morning. I am sorry and I will try to be on in the future. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 20:18, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Beccaaa. It's Doooom. Just letting you know that I miss you and that it sucks that you're grounded. I love you like a sister, and I miss you dearly. Wish you were here (Pink Floyd reference was terrible, but I know you'll love it when you read it, huehue). Peeeaaaace~ -Doom72 (talk) 01:34, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I see... well, see you tomorrow, then... :( --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 20:58, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Ah, okay then. Well, I hope you're doing alright, sis. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 21:01, May 22, 2013 (UTC) 3: *hugs you* --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 21:03, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm happy you're okay now... --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 21:05, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I see. Well, when you get your laptop back, then you can come on and I'll be there at night so you won't feel alone. And also, I get mad at little noises too; usually after a bad day. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 21:09, May 22, 2013 (UTC) >.< --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 21:12, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Got it; I'll be waiting in chat. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 21:01, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Becca, if you get on and I'm not on tonight, it's because I'm out getting ramen. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 01:00, May 26, 2013 (UTC) May not be on tonight since I'm being forcibly conscripted into going to church. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 23:10, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Becca, you should get on sometime; I always look forward to seeing you, little sis. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 01:43, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Becca? Where are you? I'm getting worried about you. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 13:18, June 8, 2013 (UTC)